


Contentment

by Emcee



Series: Deadlier If You Mean It [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, New Relationship, Post-The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: After the ordeal with Eurus, Molly returns home. But with 221B still a mess, Sherlock returns with her. He’s not in a hurry to change that.





	Contentment

Sherlock Holmes was described in many ways by many people. Brilliant, devious, aloof, posh, and— his least favourite— boffin.

The words Sherlock would use to describe himself at the moment were not words that had often— or ever— been ascribed to him.

Content.

Fulfilled.

Domesticated.

After two weeks keeping themselves ensconced from the rest of the world, giving their newfound relationship a proper start, Sherlock and Molly had to finally leave the Goring to return to their real lives. Molly was back at work at Barts. Sherlock was not yet going out on cases, but he was consulting for Greg and doing to occasional online work.

Of course, 221B was still in no state to be resided in. Mycroft— obviously still feeling guilt over Eurus— had offered to let Sherlock remain at the Goring. He’d turned down the offer, knowing he had a perfectly good bolthole to escape to.

Mycroft had scoffed at the wording. “‘Bolthole’, brother mine? The proper term is ‘love nest’.”

Sherlock hadn’t even been able to bring himself to verbally spar with Mycroft over the remark. Perhaps the recent revelations had brought him an inner peace. Or perhaps John was right and he ‘just needed to get a leg up’, as he’d so eloquently put it.

As it were, Sherlock was perfectly happy to reside at his girlfriend’s abode. Molly’s home was fabulously suited for lounging around in his (newly replaced) blue silk dressing gown and enjoying his hard-earned rest.

How could he have ever thought something like this would be dull? Especially when the door opened and Molly came in, immediately pulling her hair free of its ponytail.

“Have you just been laying about all day?” Molly asked, a teasing note in her voice and a smile on her face. “While I’ve been on my feet doing post-mortems?”

Sherlock scooted over to make a sliver of room on the sofa he was currently stretched out on. “By all means, Miss Hooper, come here and rest your weary form.”

Molly leaned over him and pressed her mouth to his. It had become second nature to them to greet each other in such a fashion. Why it had taken him so long to realize how infinitely perfect he fit with Molly Hooper he would never fathom. She smiled against his mouth. “How many cases did you solve from the sofa?”

“Four,” Sherlock replied. He brought a hand up to bury in her hair. “And another two in the bedroom.”

“Clever man,” Molly hummed. She curled up beside him, cuddling into his chest. “Did you see the paper today?”

“No. Should I have?” Sherlock ran his hand idly up and down Molly’s back. “Something interesting happen?”

“The lack of it was what they were reporting on. Wondering where you’ve gone.” Molly huffed a warm breath of air against his neck. “Speculating you might’ve faked your death again, with the explosion at Baker Street.”

Sherlock allowed his eyes to close, revelling in the closeness of his beloved. “I should have John update his blog: Sherlock is perfectly fine and is actually taking cases, if any of you would bother to pay attention. However, he is currently blissfully happy with the lovely pathologist who faked his death and not feeling very motivated to wear trousers.”

Molly sat up slightly, her mouth curved down in a frown. “You’re not much better than I am at making jokes.”

“Wasn’t making one,” Sherlock insisted. “I meant every word. Well, I may have exaggerated about the trousers. I wore a pair yesterday when I went to visit my counsellor. But I meant everything else. I’ve denied this part of myself for far too long. I deserve to indulge in my own desires.”

“You’ll get bored!” Molly exclaimed. “I don’t know how you haven’t gone spare already!”

Sherlock grasped Molly by the hips and lifted her to sit astride his hips. He leaned in and kissed her firmly. “I will eventually go back to cases. I can go back whenever I like. I haven’t because I’m happy with you. Here. And even when I do decide I want to go out on cases, it’s not going to be like before.” He cupped her cheek fondly. “It’s not going to be case after case, non-stop. I don’t—“ Sherlock paused for a moment, trying to sort out his thoughts. “I don’t need to fill every moment so I don’t have to face the truth. I can rest now.”

Sherlock stroked Molly’s cheek with his thumb. “I can rest with you.”

Molly leaned into Sherlock’s touch. She didn’t say anything, but she smiled softly.

Sherlock smiled back. “I can rest here.” He let out a breath. “I _want_ to rest here. I know we’ve said this is just until 221B is rebuilt, but... I want to stay here with you.”

“You love 221B,” Molly pointed out.

Sherlock sank his fingers back into her hair. “I love you more.” He licked his lips. “And yes, I do have great affection for 221B. I won’t be abandoning it. I’ve learned the value of safety. I wouldn’t wish to bring any unsavouries here. And in my line of work, I deal with a lot of unsavouries. You also keep such a lovely home, I doubt you wish me to do experiments in the kitchen. I could keep 221B as an office and lab. Let is stand as a monument to my professional facade.”

“So you want to live here?” Molly giggled softly. “Live with me. Sherlock, we’ve not even been together a month!”

“To hell with that... We’ve known each other for the better part of a decade. We’ve already lived together temporarily on several occasions under several circumstances, up to and including our recent sex holiday.”

“Sex holiday?!” Molly protested.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “ _Fine_. Our ‘honeymoon phase’. Is that more appropriate? We’ve seen the best and worst of each other. And after all of this, I don’t call any place home.” He brought his hand down to her chest, covering her heart. “ _You_ are my home, Molly Hooper. You worry I’m going to get bored. As long as you’re around that is impossible, because you are one of the most fascinating people I know and I would gladly give up cases permanently because I think every day with you is an adventure.”

Molly beamed at him. “What happened to the sociopath I fell in love with?”

Sherlock mocked being stricken, clutching at his chest. “That is your type, isn’t it? Have I lost you forever now? I’m not mean enough for you?”

Molly tackled Sherlock hard. They both tumbled to the floor and she kissed him passionately. “Sherlock, don’t make jokes.”

Sherlock rolled them over so he could loom over her. “I don’t think we should ever stop making terrible jokes to each other.”

“You’re an impossible man,” Molly sighed.

“I’m _your_ impossible man,” Sherlock pointed out.

Molly threaded her fingers in Sherlock’s hair. “Welcome home, Sherlock.”

Domesticated, indeed.


End file.
